


The Reason

by gayscorpio_20



Series: Supercorp Shorts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Tells Lena Luthor About Being Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, No Lois Lane, Past Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscorpio_20/pseuds/gayscorpio_20
Summary: This is the oneshot on how I wish Lena had found out about Kara being Supergirl.





	The Reason

Lena leaned against her balcony railing holding a glass of scotch. She left the door open so she could hear the news playing softly in the living room. She'd poured herself drink after watching Supergirl get beaten within inches of her life. Despite what she made Supergirl think she still cared about the Kryptonian. Watching her get hurt had made Lena feel more than she'd anticipated. After she'd drained her glass she got ready for bed and crawled under the covers scotch and exhaustion lulling her to sleep in minutes. 

Hours later Kara stood in front of Lena's front door. She could hear sleeping Lena's heart beat in the penthouse, she thought about turning around and going home not wanting to wake Lena but she knocked anyway knowing she'd lose her nerve if she didn't do this now. It took a few more knocks the wake Lena but she finally came and opened the door. Kara noted that Lena wore a faded t-shirt was one that she'd left after a sleepover and a pair of underwear, trying put it out of her mind how much she really liked seeing Lena in her clothes.

"Kara? What are you doing here at 2 in the morning?" Lena asked sleepily.

"Uh...Lena we need to talk." Kara told her.

"Can't it wait til tomorrow? I'll have Jess work you in..." Lena suggested.

"No...I-we need to talk now. Please, it's urgent," Kara pleaded.

Lena now fully awake stepped aside to let Kara in. She led Kara to the couch, they sat in silence for a moment, "Lena I've been lying to you."

"About what?"

"Please just let me get through this while I still have the courage," Lena nodded keeping her questions to herself, "Lena...I need you to know that I never want or wanted to hurt you. But the longer I don't tell you the more it'll hurt when I do. I've been afraid of what happens after, how you'll react, how it'll change our friendship, how it'll change everything..."

"Kara whatever it is...we'll work it out."

"I-I don't think so...," Kara took off her glasses, "Lena I'm Supergirl."

Lena sat eyes glued on Kara mouth gaping. Shock turned to a mixture of hurt and rage, "How could you?"

"Lena...I'm so sorry. When we met-"

"Stop. Get out I can't believe you've lied to me for two years. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, Lena more than anyone else I've met."

"Then why? Why lie, Kara!? Tell me I'd love to know!"

"I was afraid you'd turn into Lex!"

"How dare you!"

"Lena, Lex was so hurt by Superman that he turned into what he was. He hurt himself to hurt Superman," Lena sat confusion blanketing her face as Kara spoke, "You haven't heard the story?"

"Yes, Kara I heard the story. Lex and Clark were friends and Clark betrayed him just like you're doing now."

"That's not the whole story, Lena...Lex and Clark were...more than friends. Clark watched the man he loved devolve because him. Lex felt abandoned...Clark broke his heart very badly. Clark never stopped loving Lex and watched Lex almost kill himself trying to make something to kill him. I didn't want to tell you because I can't watch you do that to yourself. Lena, I love you...I love you more than anything in this world or any other."

"Lex never told me that..." Lena confessed.

"Lena...I'm so sorry. I'll leave so you can think about this," Kara told her.

"I think that's a good idea," Lena agreed. Kara scooted closer to hold her, she made no move you stop her. 

Kara placed a kiss in Lena's hair, "I'm so sorry...I love you so much."

"I love you too," Lena whispered and with that Kara walked to the door and closed it behind her. Gone. 

Kara had shared her world with her, now it was up to Lena to decide if it was valid or in vain.


End file.
